A Total Drama Hunger Games
by Noel Batsworth
Summary: The twenty four characters from Total Drama compete in the 100th Hunger Games. In this alternate timeline, TDI/A/WT/ROTI never happened as all the contestants live in Panem. Rated T.


A Total Drama Hunger Games

A.N.- If you're reading this, then thanks for deciding to read this story! So in this alternate universe, Katniss and Peeta were killed in the 2nd Quarter Quell so it was the only Games that had no winner. This is set fifty years later, at the 4th Quarter Quell or 100th Hunger Games. On with the story!

**Reapings**- District 1

It was dark in the sky, and the moon was shining brightly.

Across all twelve districts of Panem, everyone was watching a big screen but their emotions were different. For districts such as one or two, where winning was highly likely, they felt extremely confident watching their screen. In some of the not so successful districts- districts 5-12 they stood nervously all having the same anxious feeling inside.

Suddenly in all twelve districts, there was an explosion on the screen and the words Happy 100th Games, in red writing came up.

Seeing as it was the 100th Games, they had to do something different. So they decided that they'd do the Reapings from the Capitol and there would be two victors but they didn't have to be from the same District.

"Hello Districts! I'm your host Blaineley O'Halloran, and I'll be seeing the lucky tributes at the interviews!" said a thirty something woman who appeared on screen.

"I'm her co-host, Josh", said a man standing beside her.

The atmosphere in the Districts was starting to change. Everyone, no matter where they came from had a buzzing feeling in their stomach.

Blaineley walked over to a golden container which had the number one on it.

"District 1, I am about to select your tributes. I can see all of you right now, as you are on video chat. Here, we go!" said Blaineley, talking quickly and also excited.

She reached into the girl's half and picked out a name, handing the paper to Josh.

"Courtney Quigley-Flynn!" announced Josh.

Courtney stood up in the District 1 crowd and walked over to the Peacekeeper who'd bring her and her fellow tribute to the Capitol.

Blaineley then reached into the boy's half and again handed the paper to Josh.

"Tyler Lovell!" said Josh.

Tyler, a scrawny looking boy wearing a red tracksuit from running stood up and joined Courtney who smiled at him.

"They obviously know each other!" said Blaineley excitedly as the Peacekeeper marched them away to the train that lead to the Capitol. They had already said their goodbyes.

District 2

"You next, District 2!" said Blaineley, now reaching into the District 2 container.

Josh took the paper from Blaineley and read: "Heather Sinclair!"

Heather, an Asian looking girl, stood up and swaggered over to the Peacekeepers. Some girls looked like they wanted to volunteer, but as it was a Quarter Quell, it'd probably be foolish.

Blaineley then reached into the boy's half and called the name out herself: "Alejandro Burromuerto!"

Alejandro, looking even more smug and arrogant than Heather got up and strode towards the Peacekeepers, taking Heather's hand and kissing it.

"He's _so _sweet!" said Blaineley.

"He probably won't be in the Games though", said Josh darkly.

In District 3, a slightly overweight girl, who was clad in pink called Sadie Morris, along with Duncan Black, who wore a skull t-shirt and had a green Mohawk was chosen.

In District 4, an attractive blonde girl named Bridgette Palmer and the boy dubbed "The most attractive guy in the Games", Justin Sanchez was chosen.

In 5, an extremely beautiful young blonde named Lindsay Trott was chosen. She didn't appear to be too bright as she forgot her name. Her fellow tribute was scrawny Harold McGrady, said to be an expert in computers.

From District 6, a very odd, purple-haired girl named Sierra Stalken was chosen alongside Cody Anderson, a relatively unknown boy.

From District 7, came the sweet Beth Reilly who was delighted to be chosen, until she remembered it was a fight to the death. Her partner will be Ezekiel "Zeke" Jones, an aspiring rapper.

From District 8 came Katie Carolan, who was wearing the exact same outfit as Sadie Morris although Katie was slimmer. She was chosen alongside Owen Clay, who volunteered for his twelve year old brother Shawn.

From District 9 came the most physically intimidating tribute, Eva Votz alongside prodigy Noah Lurvenstein.

In 10, explosion-mad Isabella Boomer, also known as Izzy was chosen alongside Trent Hobbs, an aspiring musician.

From 11 came LeShawna Frye who is the self-proclaimed "sista" and animal loving, friendly giant Devon Joseph aka DJ.

Finally from 12, came loner Gwendolyn "Gwen" Patrick and party-mad Geoffrey Bridges.

Blaineley and Josh sat inside the studio, talking rapidly.

"Blaineley, isn't it weird all of this year's tributes are seventeen?" asked Josh.

" Very much so, Josh. Let's now remind you of the tributes!" said Blaineley excitedly.

"From District 1, Courtney Quigley-Flynn and Tyler Lovell" said Josh.

"From District 2, Heather Sinclair and Alejandro Burromuerto", continued Blaineley.

"Sadie Morris and Duncan Black from 3, while 4's tributes are Bridgette Palmer and Justin Sanchez", said Josh.

"5 have the delightful Lindsay Trott and Harold McGrady while 6 has Sierra Stalken and Cody Anderson", said Blaineley.

"From 7, we have Beth Reilly and Ezekiel "Zeke" Jones. From 8, there is Katie Carolan and the lovable Owen Clay, who volunteered from his brother, Shawn and is also the largest tribute ever, beating the massive Yannis Navel from the 14th Games" said Josh.

"Representing 9, we have Mrs Muscle, Eva Votz and prodigy Noah Lurvenstein. 10 have seemingly insane Isabelle "Izzy" Boomer and Trent Hobbs, aspiring musician" continued Blaineley.

"From eleven we have the self-proclaimed "sista", LeShawna Bennett and BFG Devon Joseph, aka DJ". While in twelve we have loner Gwendolyn "Gwen" Patrick and party maniac Geoffrey Bridges who wishes to be called Geoff" said Josh.

Blaineley, taking a cup of tea, smiled. "To those twenty four tributes, I can only say one thing. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour!"


End file.
